The Tragic Story of Barry Allen
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: What if the Savitar reveal was treated a bit better than how it was. My version of the last 3 episodes, even though I really like how things turned out.


**A/N: I'm basically making my own version of Season 3, well, rewriting a couple parts, mainly all interactions with Savitar.**

3x6/3x7:

Wally went into a coma. He touched the philosopher's stone.

Barry flashed over to the stone and picked it up.

"I got it! Get Alchemy!" He yelled. Flash then looked at Wally.

"I got Wally. We need to make it back to STAR Labs." Flash stated when a blue light hit him and Flash is being pinned against the ceiling by some metallic monster.

"Who are you?!" Flash asks in fear.

"Savitar. The God of Speed." He replies in a growl.

He extends a blade from his arm.

"The philosopher's stone. Give it to me!" Savitar demands.

"You're going to have to catch me first." Flash phases through his arm and runs away. Alchemy does too and escapes. Savitar looks at Joe. He then runs off.

Flash runs to the river and stands before it.

"I'm fast, Savitar."

Savitar comes out of nowhere and grabs Flash by the throat.

"I'm faster." He replies.

Savitar throws him to the ground. Flash tries getting up as Savitar grabs his head and pulls him up, and extends his blade. He looks like a giant.

"You are the past, while I...I am the Future Flash." He says.

Savitar grabs the stone from Flash.

"I'll be needing this." Savitar says and runs off.

3x9:

"Savitar."

"I've heard of him." Jay explains. "I heard the myth. How he's some kind of god. He made Alchemy, and Alchemy is helping him make some sort of metahuman army."

"Why?" Barry asks.

"I don't know. But we've got to stop him."

"Will you help us?"

"Of course."

Cisco then rushes into the room.

"We've got some activity." He says.

Savitar comes out of nowhere again.

"Please tell me you see him." Barry asks worried.

"Oh, I see him."

Savitar roars.

"You take Alchemy, I've got Savitar." Savitar grabs Jay by the throat. Flash rushes over to Alchemy, and takes him out easily. He unmasks him. It's Julian Albert.

"Julian."

Barry sees the stone and picks it up.

"Jay...this is not your fight. Leave before you get yourself killed." Savitar states. He drops Jay and sees Flash holding the stone.

"Let go of that!" He yells and runs over to him. Flash quickly places it in the box and closes the box. Savitar disappears.

Back at STAR Labs, Flash places the box down at the desk.

"Inside this box is a stone, and that stone controls whether Savitar appears or not. I don't know how or why, but no one can open this box." Flash states.

"Then what do we do with it?" Iris asks.

"We put it somewhere safe."

"Or maybe we can connect it up to some of the gear we have here, and we might be able to talk to Savitar." Cisco suggests.

"You can do that?" Joe asks.

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

"Hello Barry." Savitar says.

"Savitar."

"You are not on your knees. It's wise to bow before a GOD."

"You're not a god." Barry states. "What's your goal? Why are you making this army?"

"A god needs people to rule. These are those people."

"So a god complex. You're insane." Barry concludes.

"I am a god, Barry."

"How does the stone and the box affect you?"

"That box is my prison. I am the stone. You can't get rid of that stone, Flash. Just like you can't, get rid, of me!"

"What is the stone anyways? What's it made of? Cisco couldn't find traces of anything on it."

"I can't tell you. If I tell you, I might never get free. And the future will change. I MUST, change, the future."

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes. And I've seen the fates of all of you."

"One shall betray you."

"One shall fall."

"One shall suffer a fate, FAR, worse than death."

"This is the knowledge I have for you. And the best part, they all happen, because of YOU, Barry. They ALL have to happen to keep the future intact. And so I'll make sure they happen. And you can't stop it."

"You're trapped. And there's no way I'll let you make that happen." Barry states.

"Oh, just wait until May 23rd."

"What?"

"May 23rd."

"What's so important about that date?"

"It's the day you finally understand. The date **I** finally understand. Why this has to happen. You'll learn."

"Who are you? Who are you really?"

"I am the Future Flash. And the future will be here sooner than you think, and then you will all face my wrath! The Wrath, of SAVITAR!"

Barry plugs out the device out of fear.

"Now what?" Cisco asks.

"Lock that stone in the time vault, and have no one touch it again." Barry demands.

"Where are you going?" Joe asks.

"May 23rd."

"But you're not allowed to time travel." Joe states.

"When you're changing something in the past. This is the future. It's different." Barry says and runs off.

He time travels and hops out on Infantino Street. What he witnesses next, only reminds him of one sentence Savitar told him.

"One shall fall."

3x15:

"Wally is still having visions of Savitar." Barry explains. "Flashes of Iris' death, Savitar taunting him, saying how he's going to get free."

"No. As long as he's trapped in that box, he can't get out." Julian says.

"That is correct. He only gets free when Alchemy opens the box, Alchemy doesn't exist anymore, which means no one can free him." HR explains.

"But it looks like Savitar can still make visions of himself. He's taunting Wally. Who knows what he can do. Can he mind control him?" Cisco says.

They then get an alert on the computers. It's from Jessie.

"Guys, Wally is acting weird. I think he sees his mom." She explains.

"I'll go." Barry says and runs off.

"Mom." Wally says and gets closer to his mom standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You...you're not my mother. I know you aren't." Wally states. Barry rushes in.

"You were always smart, Wallace." His mom states as her eyes turn white.

She then hits Wally as she transforms into Savitar. Savitar starts beating up Wally throughout the West house.

"Hey! Hey! Wally!" Jessie screams. Savitar disappears and Wally gets up.

"We can't let this happen." Barry says. "It's the stone. He's making himself appear using the stone."

"Please. We can't let this happen. We have to get rid of it." Jessie says.

"But how?" Wally asks.

"Send it to another Earth?" Jessie suggests.

"What if we trap it in the Speed Force?" Barry suggests.

"We run, open a breach, and throw it in. It's like outer space, we'll never find it."

"Okay. We can do that." Wally says and immediately runs off to grab the stone.

Barry and Jessie run back to STAR Labs. Joe is standing in the cortex.

"Where is everybody?" Barry asks.

"Where's Wally?" Joe asks.

"Wally is going to get rid of the stone. Throw it in the Speed Force." Jessie says.

"Everybody is downstairs, Cisco's trying vibe Savitar." Joe explains.

Barry and Jessie walk in. Cisco takes off his goggles as HR tries to slam them on the table to fix them, but Cisco stops him.

"What did you see? What's the deal with Savitar?" Iris asks.

"I don't know. I just saw flashing lights. I think a bit of lightning, and blue energy. Like wind. As if it was some kind of lightning tornado. It seems familiar, but I forget where I saw it before." Cisco says.

"Oh no." Barry says before running off. Wally opens a breach and throws the stone in. He smiles and turns around. He sighs in relief now that Savitar is finally gone. Iris is saved. But then some kind of electricity hits him from behind from the breach. It starts pulling him in.

"No. No!" Wally screams.

Everyone at STAR Labs sees this on the screens. Flash appears and sees Wally's suit disintegrating. Wally yells in pain as he's dragged into the portal, and disappears, leaving only a fragment of his suit behind.

"Wally!" Joe yells.

Flash walks towards where the breach was. He picks up the fragment of the suit. Wally is gone.

"Where did Wally go? Where did Wally go?!" Joe asks.

"I-I don't know. Why'd he disappear?" Julian asks.

That's when the breach opens again.

"Wally?" Iris asks.

But instead of Wally, Savitar drags himself out and crawls away from the breach and is on his knees.

"I'M FREE!" He roars.

"Ground. Air. I can feel again. I can breathe again." He exclaims.

"It was a trap." Flash says.

"Yes. It was. I have to make sure Iris dies, to keep the future intact. I have to make sure that Wally suffers a fate worse than death, to keep the future intact. You will not save Iris, because she has to die. May 23rd. She has to die. And Wally must be trapped."

"Cisco. What he vibed from the stone was the Speed Force." Barry says.

"Yeesss. That stone controls me. That stone is PURE Speed Force. That's what it's made of and why Cisco couldn't find what it was made of. So when he vibed the lightning storm, he actually vibed the Speed Force. Like I said, the stone controls me, but what you didn't know, is that in the future, when I decided the only way to keep the future intact was to go back in time to kill Iris, Wally stopped me, by trapping me in the Speed Force, it was the only way to stop me." Savitar explains.

"You were trapped in the Speed Force this entire time. That's what the box was." Flash says.

"A Speed Force prison. Everytime the box was opened, I would be partially free. Free to run around, but I would always be trapped again."

"That's why you needed the stone."

"Then you took the stone, but I could still taunt Wally, manipulate him, and his team to get rid of the stone, and the only way to do that was to throw that into the Speed Force, right?"

"You wanted him to throw the stone into the Speed Force?" Flash asks.

"Exactly. I was trapped in my Speed Force prison, and the only way to get free, is if I had the stone. Alchemy was supposed to give it to me, before you stopped him."

"And the metahumans were because of your god complex. So when Wally tried to get rid of the stone by throwing it into the Speed Force-"

"He was actually giving me the means to my escape, and now Wally has taken my place, trapped, suffering in the prison he built for ME."

"How do I get him out?"

"Suffering a fate worse than death, a fate you and I know too well, Barry."

"HOW DO I GET HIM OUT?!" FLash demands.

"Another victim, Barry Allen FAILED TO SAVE!"

Flash yells and charges Savitar. They knock both each other back. Flash and Savitar get up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Flash states.

"No. You're not going to kill me. To keep the future intact, you have to die. After I kill Iris, you will mourn over her body, and then I will run up behind you and stab you in the heart. IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"

Flash charges again but Savitar grabs him and pounds him into the ground.

"Trust me, if you save her, you suffer a fate MUCH, MUCH worse. I'm doing this for you, Barry." Savitar explains.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Future Flash."

Savitar throws Barry and he slides across the concrete. Barry gets up again.

"Barry, you cannot fight your god." Savitar says.

Flash speed punches him.

"YOU'RE NOT A GOD!"

Savitar extends a blade and stabs Flash in his chest.

Flash looks into Savitar's eyes. Savitar stares back at his.

"Believe me when I say, I am truly sorry. I wish there was another way. But I have to kill you, and Iris. You'll understand. Cisco will build a device that can track you through the Speed Force, and open a breach into it. There, you'll fight through the unforgiving Speed Force save Wally from his prison. Jay will help you, and together, all 3 of you will escape the prison, because needing one to take up the place is actually kind of stupid and Wally/Barry wouldn't come up with such a flaw, in fact if you think about it, Barry only built the prison because of Savitar in the future, but Savitar doesn't exist in the future, so how is he still trapped in the prison. It shouldn't have even been built. And how does Wally still have his speed? How is HR still dead? I mean yeah, maybe Savitar doesn't exist but his actions still live on or whatever, but it worked in Cause and Effect when he lost his memories, so why does it not work there? Have some consistency, Finish Line!"

 **A/N: Okay, maybe he didn't say that last part, but seriously I really hated the ending of Finish Line. How does Season 3 NOT reset itself? I mean if you still wanted HR dead, you could've said that time doesn't effect other Earths, and so the story of HR is that he traveled to another Earth, died, that timeline was erased, but he's still dead, I guess. And then Barry has to go throughout time, changing other events like in Legends or Arrow or something to the way they were, so THEIR seasons don't get erased and while Barry is off doing that, he leaves Wally to protect Central City, maybe episode one is spent trying to get Wally his speed back and THEN Barry leaves. I mean I know there's plot holes but still. Less than Finish Line. Or how about just have it so Savitar just dies. Or find another way to trap him and pull a Crisis on Infinite Earths. Have Barry sacrifice himself, and then maybe the season 4 mid finale or finale find out that Barry's actually just trapped in the Speed Force. Or...this is just turning into a rant, I'm sorry. I just really didn't like that ending.**

"GET AWAY!" Flash yells, when he vibrates his hand and cuts off the blade. Savitar is stunned and stares at Barry.

"I could kill Iris right now, but she has to die in May, if she dies earlier, the future could change. You still have two months left with her. Spend as much time with her as you can. But she dies in May, and you die with her." Savitar says and runs off.

3x16:

Savitar looks at Jessie Quick.

"You have something that belongs to me." Savitar says.

"Jessie runs around in a circle and throws lightning at him. The lightning shocks his body, but he then fires it back at her Palpatine style. Jessie gets knocked back when Savitar Force pulls the blade closer to him. He grabs Jessie by the throat.

"Jessie. I have such plans for you. I suggest backing out of this fight." Savitar gets closer to Jessie's face. "While you still can."

Jessie then takes the blade and stabs Savitar in the arm. He lets her go and runs off.

3x19:

Killer Frost walks into the woods. She sees Savitar.

"I need your help. Iris must die by my hands on May 23rd. And Barry must die after her on that same night. I knew you would become Killer Frost. After all, one shall betray you, right? Because actually stealing a part of the stone, but her betrayal is actually what keeps Savitar from just breaking out in 3x9, is confusing."

"Why should I trust you?"

Savitar kneels, and his suit starts to open.

3x20:

"I'm here. I'M HERE!" Flash yells.

Savitar appears at the end of the street.

Flash rips off his cowl.

"I know who you are." He claims.

"It's about time." Savitar replies.

"You were from the future. You understood on May 23rd. You said when we both understood. How you were doing this for me. But also for you. On the day Iris dies, we both realize something. You know what that something is, but I don't. And I'm happy I don't. I never want to realize that thing. Because that thing made you want to go back in time and kill her. To kill me. Somehow. But Wally trapped you. Where you went back in time, and tricked Wally. Tricked all of US, into freeing you."

"Correct so far."

"Then all you had to do was wait until May. I know you. I know you better than I know anyone. I know you don't want to kill Iris. But you have to. To keep the future intact. Whatever that future is. I believe you. You ARE truly sorry. As sorry as I would be. I don't know why. When you told me Wally trapped you in the future, I wondered, why him? Why Wally? Why not me? I would've done it. But why him, and not me? But now I realize, Wally not only trapped you in the Speed Force...but he also trapped me."

Savitar kneels down as his suit starts opening. A man steps out of the blue light.

"Like I told you from the beginning... **I am the Future Flash."**

3x21:

"How did I become Savitar?" Barry asks.

"I can't tell you that." Future Barry says.

"What were your plans for Jessie?" Barry asks.

"I can't tell you that, either." Future Barry says.

"Why do you want to kill Iris?" Barry asks.

"To keep the future intact. I need to save Iris. I MUST."

"How did I get the god complex?"

"Given to you when you were driven slightly over the edge in the Speed Force prison. I guess you could say I'm slightly _off,_ and maybe that's why killing Iris is only a little easier, but I still know what needs to be done to save the future."

"What about this future? What happens in it?"

"Oh, I've traveled to the future multiple times since I've been freed. And the future is still intact. In this future, Iris dies, and on the night of May 23rd, Iris will die, and you will die, mourning over her dead body. At 12:02, she'll take her final breath, and you'll be stabbed in the heart."

"But if you kill me, you can't travel back in time to do that. I'll be dead. You'll be dead. You ARE the Future Flash. The Grandfather Paradox."

"Except Wally made a mistake. When he trapped me inside the Speed Force, I was removed from the timeline. The Speed Force exists outside of it. Once I was thrown in, I could do whatever I want. I could kill myself in the past because it doesn't affect me. I am removed from the timeline. And so you will die on May 23rd."

"And is that how I understand? By dying?"

"No. It's **I** who understand. I'm from a future in which Iris survives. And that future is bleaker than you think. I don't know WHY she has to die on that night but she does. And I'M going to do it. I have to. I wish you could understand. But I'm doing it." Savitar turns around and walks away.

Flash runs up and punches him. He grabs him by the throat.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" Barry yells.

"No. Iris has to DIE!" He yells and phases out of his grip and runs inside his suit and escapes.

"He's too fast. I can't stop him. He's faster than me and I can't save HER!" Barry exclaims to his team.

"No. You'll get faster. The tachyon device. Training. You-you can, Barry." Cisco says.

Barry sighs.

"What are you thinking?" Iris asks.

"You don't want to know." Barry says and leaves. Iris goes after him and stops him in the Speed Lab.

"Barry! What do you mean? What are you thinking?" She demands.

"I...Savitar told me that he has to kill Iris- you, because the future in which you live is worse than the future in which you and I die. And that gets me wondering...would it be bad...if..."

Iris cuts him off.

"Would things be better if you just let me die?" She finishes.

Barry nods silently, not facing her.

"Barry Allen. Do you know this future? Or what happens in it?"

Barry shakes his head.

"But you know me. You know love. We know each other. And you'll fight for what you know. How do you know he's not just lying? Just tricking you into thinking things would be better off if I died? What if he's not really you, maybe using some disguise? What if he's just a psychopath?" Iris says.

Barry nods.

"You're not going to die on May 23rd. I will save you." Barry states.

Alternate 3x23: **Where Wally is not injured.**

"Don't do this."

"The future must stay intact. This is the only way."

"Barry, I love you." Iris says.

"Hey don't say that alright. Hey, I'm begging you!"

"Barry!" Iris says.

"Barry, listen to me!" Savitar says. "This may seem like hell, but if she lives, you'll suffer through something MUCH worse!"

Savitar extends his blade.

"Barry...Iris...I'm sorry." Savitar says with his evil, cold, lifeless metallic voice.

Barry feels anxious as his heart beats even faster than when the EKG couldn't measure it. He had seen this moment over and over, but this time he's living it. This isn't something he can stop or avoid, it's happening right now, in the present. Those words hit him hard. He knows, time is up.

"NO!" Flash says and runs.

But before Savitar can stab Iris, he's pulled into a breach in a fraction of a second. Flash catches Iris, and looks down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Wally runs up.

"He's trapped in the Speed Force. I can't tell you how, because then future you might go back in time and stop that from happening, but trust me, he's stopped."

Flash and Iris then hug. Everybody breathes a sigh of relief. Barry and Iris walk into the kitchen in the West House.

"You know, Savitar told me that, according to the future, you had to die." Barry says.

"Hm. Fortunatly, the future has changed." She says with a smile. Barry looks down.

"Well this is what happened when he saved Iris. So actually, this should be the future which is worse than you dying."

"Barry, when will you learn to focus on the here and now?" She says.

They then both hear an ear piercing screech coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?"

Barry and Iris walk outside in the middle of the street. They hear the screech again when some more lightning streaks and a figure stands in the shadow in the middle of the street.

"What the...who are you?!" Barry shouts out.

They screech again and they speed towards him with red lightning, and all Barry is able to see as he runs out of the shadows is the face of something that resembles a decomposed dead body attached to a pitch black suit.

The creature grabs Iris by the throat and pins her against a tree. Her life starts draining away as her skin turns gray. Barry grabs the thing and throws it down the street when it roars. Barry then grabs Iris and runs off into S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What was that thing?" Iris asks when it runs inside the cortex. Barry grabs Iris again and runs off as the creature starts catching up. Barry runs into the pipeline and puts Iris in a cell and closes it.

"Keep quiet. He can't break through here." The cell gets put with the others. This Black Flash runs into the hallway leading to the pipeline.

Barry recognizes it as Hunter Zolomon. He attacked him in the Speed Force. But wasn't it just another game? Not really real? He survived? The Black Flash runs forward and phases through Barry, and starts running around the pipeline looking for Iris. Flash runs after him.

He starts catching up. Black Flash turns around and scratches Flash with his claws. Flash tumbles to the ground as the red lightning streaks around the pipeline. Vibe then runs into the pipeline and opens a breach where Black Flash trips and falls through it. Vibe closes it.

He hops down into the pipeline."Cisco, thank you." Barry says.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Zoom. He's returned. Somehow. Where'd you send him?" He asks.

"Oh, Earth 35."

Barry looks at him.

"Bottom line: I bought us some time."

Julian puts on the headset again. He screams.

"Barry. I thought after beating me and trapping me, you would try to forget about me as soon as possible." Savitar says.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. You know a lot about, the rules of being a speedster. You said you know Zoom. Hunter Zolomon?" Barry asks.

"I'm you, Barry. Of course I remember."

"Well, why is he still alive?"

"He wishes he wasn't. Right now his mind is taken over by the virus the time wraiths got him. He's trapped in his own body, and he has to do whatever the universe orders him to do. Being trapped in the Speed Force teaches you a lot about how the universe. works."

"So why is he going after Iris?"

Savitar chuckles.

"Your destiny, Flash, was to die that night. Weeping over Iris. That was YOUR destiny. That's where your story ends. But it changed. Iris' was to die that night by my hands. But you changed it."

"So? Speedsters change time all the time."

"But you changed if someone was going to die or not. If you let someone live when they're supposed to die, **it** comes after you."

"What's it?"

"It depends. It can be a number of things. This time it's a speedster. Even more dangerous. The universe sends something to go after the person that was supposed to die. Who cheated death Supposed to keep things right."

"My God." Joe says.

"You saved Iris. So it's going to kill her first. You survived, so it's going to kill YOU next. You see, if I didn't kill Iris, then the Black Flash will."

"It won't."

"You can't stop it. The Black Flash will not stop until the timeline is set right. Until you and Iris are dead. There was an ancient myth that it only went after speedsters. But that's only because speedsters are the only ones who can outrun death. But you...you helped Iris outrun it, and now it's after her. It will kill her and it's YOUR fault!"

"How do you stop the Black Flash? It's a living thing, I can stop it." Barry says.

"NO, YOU CAN'T. The Black Flash is not a human, it is a thing, it is a concept personified. It is DEATH. Literal, actual, physical death. You cannot fight it Barry. You will lose, because you can't win against DEATH."

Barry plugs out the headset.

"No. I just saved Iris, I won't let her be taken away." Barry says.

"But what do we do?" Cisco asks.

"We hide her. Somehow. We put her on a different Earth, maybe in a place where the Black Flash can't get to her." Barry reasons.

"Don't forget Barry, your life is in danger too." Joe warns.

"I know. I know. But I can outrun death. I know I can."

"The concept of death?" Julian asks.

"Yes. The concept in a physical form." Barry states.

"My God."

"If it's the concept, then...then maybe there's a way to get rid of the concept." Barry says.

"Get rid of the concept of death?" Iris asks skeptically.

"I mean, maybe." Barry says.

"Even if you can, won't no one else die and it leads to overpopulation?" Iris says.

"Unless you go to somewhere where there are no people, and no concepts." Julian says.

"What?"

"There are four dimensions. One is time. And eventually in years and years and years, that dimension will end, time will end, there will be nothing, no people, and no concepts, not even death." Julian says.

"So you're saying the only way to defeat it is to run to the end of time?"

"It's a start."

"But can I return from there?"

"Yes. But you need to hurry. You go there, and you could disappear too."

"So the only way to stop the Black Flash is to go forward in time, have him be erased, and go back before I do?"

"You want to save Iris, don't you?"

Barry nods. Jay then speeds into the room.

"Jay." Barry says.

"Barry, I need to talk to you. Privately."

"I heard about the Black Flash. Why? Why'd you have to save her?"

"I wasn't going to let her die, Jay! The Black Flash! I can run to the end of time! Erase him!"

"I've tried that once. You know how dangerous that is?"

"I would do it for Iris. How long until someone is erased?"

"You cannot defeat him, Barry! No matter how hard you try!"

"HOW LONG?!"

…

"30 seconds. Then you're completely erased from existence. Like Thawne."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know. You can return too, right?"

"Barry, you cannot outrun death! You just can't! No matter what it'll catch up with you and I'm sorry Barry! But even the Flash can't outrun some things."

Barry looks down. The Black Flash then runs into the room. It growls.

"The Black Flash." Barry says.

It runs towards them as Barry grabs his suit and runs. They run so fast they break the sound barrier in seconds, and start running around the entire world once. Black Flash is still there. So Flash connects to the Speed Force and runs. A time portal opens up and he runs through it.

Black Flash follows him as he runs to the end of time. A white light blinds him. He remembers. 30 seconds. Black Flash looks around at the nothingness around him. It screeches again when Flash appears. Black Flash runs towards him but Flash phases and the Black Flash runs through him. Barry smiles as he looks down at his arm. It starts fading away.

He turns around and looks at Black Flash. It starts fading away. It starts yowling and screeching and almost crying, like a caged animal. Barry still smiles. He's won. Only he can't see Black Flash completely die, he got here before him, which means he has to leave unless he wants to die too.

Barry stares at the creature. That's the last of Hunter Zolomon he'll ever see. The man who broke his spine, the man who stole his speed, stole Wally, killed his father, and nearly destroyed the Multiverse, that was him.

"Good riddance." Flash says before running off and creating another time portal. Black Flash lets out one last blood curtailing screech before disappearing. In the Speed Force, Barry gets his arm back and appears back in the speed lab, welcomed by the team.

"I did it!"

Barry expects everyone to laugh, and hug, and feel happy that Iris is safe, but instead everyone looks down, sad.

"What's wrong? The Black Flash...he's gone."

"So is Iris." Julian blurts out.

"Wh-what?"

"The Black Flash. He appeared out of the portal and took her. Right before going after you while you were talking with Jay." Julian explains.

Barry doesn't even feel sad. Because he doesn't believe it. He won't believe it. It's not true. He defeated both threats to her life. How could she be dead?

For once, the Flash was too slow.

Barry talks with Savitar through Julian again.

"Savitar."

"You called?"

"Without Iris, it's getting lonely. No one seems to interact anymore. ... What about Jessie? What were your plans for her?"

"Oh nothing really. Just a lie to scare her off. She could've saved Iris. But it doesn't matter now.

"It's hard. Experiencing the future in which Iris survives."

"I know. You trapped me again. And this is hell. For an eternity. And it wasn't even worth it. I now realize that I can't even kill Iris. Do you understand now?"

"Is there anyway to get her back?"

"No. I've tried every which way, but it doesn't work. The Black Flash is too fast, and you can't get his attention to run to the end of time. I'm sorry Barry, but she's gone for good."

Barry twitches.

"At least with my method, she should have enough breath to say her goodbyes. But you had to go your way. And at least this way, you would die with her. Not having to live with the pain."

"What if I go before she's meant to die and destroy him then?"

"The Black Flash is like the Speed Force. Exists everywhere at every second. You've killed him, and now he exists nowhere. You go back in time he's not there. Very complicated."

"If he doesn't exist back there, then does that mean Iris is still alive?"

"No. She's still dead, nothing can change that. But now that the Black Flash is gone...they'll be looking for a new Death. Someone else who can kill someone who's not supposed to be alive."

"Who's they?"

"The Speed Force. The time wraiths. They'll be after someone new. Someone like you, Barry. Your destiny is to become the next Black Flash, be trapped in your own body, forced to kill for the universe. A fate, FAR worse than death. Becoming death. They'll find you Barry. Like they tried to find me. This is exactly how the timeline plays out if I don't kill Iris. This is what I wanted to stop from happening."

"But you're not the Black Flash. You escaped them."

"Barely. These time wraiths. They only attack people who are in the timeline."

"Remember when I told you that in the future, I got trapped in the Speed Force? Before I escaped and tried to kill you and Iris?"

"Yes."

"How far in the future do you think that was?"

"Years. Why?"

"That's way too far, no. Years? No. I meant a few months. It's June 1st now. And I think you've understood for quite a while now. Ever since the night Iris died. You understand. Don't you?"

"No. No I can't let this happen. I can't let myself become the Black Flash. I can't let Iris die like that, after being saved. I can't. I have to stop this future from ever happening."

"Yeesss."

Barry turns to Savitar.

"I have to go back in time, and kill Iris. And I have to kill my past self."

Barry turns back.

"Where do I get the suit?" Barry asks.

"You build it. Eventually you take on the persona of Savitar, and that's when your team stops you by trapping you in the Speed Force. That's how you get removed from the timeline. So the Black Flash and time wraiths are not a problem."

Barry turns back to Savitar.

"Okay...let's do this."

 **A/N: I did not expect this to get so depressing, so I like how things turned out better in Season 3. Besides the finale. That sucked. But maybe Season 4 could be spent trying to stop Season 3 from ever happening or something. I mean, Barry's probably going to be back in like the first episode anyways so...**


End file.
